


A Gift

by Jestana



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Robyn's family has a tradition and she's glad to follow it with Piper.
Relationships: Female Hunter/Piper Meriman, Hunter/Piper Meriman
Kudos: 2





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> With a last name like Locke, I _had_ to have fun with it. The first scene takes place when Piper takes Robyn home during the last chapter, before the three-month skip at the end. The second scene takes place after the first scene of the **'Til Death** DLC with Piper.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," Piper remarked once she and Robyn were healed, cleaned up, and curled up together in bed. She tapped the pendant necklace that she'd yet to see her lover remove. "What's with your necklace?"

She wondered if it'd been a mistake to ask because Robyn tensed in her arms. After a moment or two, she relaxed with a sigh that gusted across Piper's sternum. "It's... a family tradition. Sort of a play on our last name that goes back to the days of arranged marriages."

"A lock? Really?" She couldn't stifle the giggle-snort that escaped. Of all the possibilities that she'd considered since she'd first noticed the pendant at the Lunar Festival, that'd been at the bottom of the list.

Robyn poked her, a fond smile curling her lips. "Yes, really Each of us received two pendants on our tenth birthday." She tapped the lock with a fingernail, making a small 'ping' sound. "This one and--"

"Wait, let me guess: a key." Piper offered her guess with a playful smile.

Luckily, Robyn looked pleased rather than annoyed by Piper's interruption. "Yes. The lock represents our heart, safe in our keeping. When we receive it, our parents put the necklace around our necks and locks it. The only way we can remove them is if we use the key pendant."

"Obviously, you haven't unlocked yours," she mused, pressing a kiss to Robyn's temple.

This time, Robyn shook her head. "No, I still have my key. I use it periodically to ensure the lock mechanism still works. For the most part, however, I leave it around my neck."

"I'm guessing the key pendant is meant for someone else?" Piper couldn't resist asking, ignoring the way her heart sped up.

Smiling again, Robyn nodded. "The key is meant for the person we feel we can trust with our heart and our love."

"Oh." Piper's heart thudded heavily in her chest. They'd already said 'I love you', but the idea of being entrusted with someone's _heart_...

She blinked when Robyn stretched up and kissed her nose. "The key is generally intended for our current or future spouse, but there are cases when that hasn't been the case."

"Let me guess: some of those cases involved arranged marriages?" Piper kissed the tip of Robyn's nose in return, following it up with a lick.

Grimacing, Robyn rubbed her nose. "Yes. Or the Locke in question wasn't interested in marriage at all and gave the key to a close friend. Or to more than one person."

"More than one?" Piper raised her eyebrows. "How did _that_ work out? The lovers took turns wearing the key?"

Shaking her head again, Robyn told her, "They had more keys made, so everyone could wear one."

"Oh, well, that makes sense." She laughed at herself for not thinking of it.

Robyn laughed and nestled closer to Piper. "I _thought_ I knew who I'd give my key to when the time was right, a long time ago, but things didn't work out."

"I hope you find them soon," Piper whispered, kissing her forehead. She honestly wasn't sure if she wanted Robyn to give _her_ the key or someone else. The thought of being entrusted with Robyn's heart was terrifying, but, well, she already had Robyn's _love_...

Robyn's reply was so quiet that Piper might have missed it if she hadn't been listening for it: "I think I already have."

*

"I have something for you," Robyn told Piper once they'd settled on the couch with celebratory drinks in hand.

Piper arched her eyebrows as she took a long, deep drink of her rum. "Oh? What is it?"

"Open it and find out." Nervous, Robyn withdrew from her jacket pocket the box she'd dug out of her belongings while Piper grabbed the rum and offered it to her fiancée.

Sapphire eyes curious, Piper accepted the oblong box and examined it. After a moment, she flicked it open to reveal a pendant shaped like a key on a delicate silver chain. She drew in a sharp breath and glanced at Robyn with wide eyes. "Is this...?"

"The key to my necklace?" Robyn finished the question, tapping the lock pendant that rest below the hollow of her throat, as always. "Yes."

Her heart raced as Piper lifted the necklace out of the box, examining it closely. "Since we're engaged now and I can't imagine entrusting my heart to anyone else, it seemed silly to wait any longer to give it to you."

Piper looked from the pendant to Robyn and back again. Then, just when Robyn began to wonder if she'd made a mistake, a beautiful smile swept across Piper's face, sapphire eyes shining with unshed tears. "I'm honored, Robyn. I wish I had something to show that you have my heart in return."

"Saying yes to my proposal is enough," Robyn answered dryly, happy tears stinging her eyes.

Giving the familiar giggle-snort that Robyn found so endearing, Piper corrected, "I said 'fuck yes,' remember?"

"Yes, of course." Robyn laughed with her.

Piper held the necklace out to Robyn. "Put it on for me?"

"Of course." Grinning, Robyn set her drink aside so she could take the pendant and carefully clasp it around Piper's neck once she pulled her long chestnut hair out of the way. When Piper turned back to Robyn, the key nestled just below the hollow of her throat. Robyn traced it with her finger. "Beautiful, just like you."

Still smiling, Piper answered, "Duh!"

"Modest as ever," Robyn couldn't help teasing, picking her drink up once again. "To us and long, happy future together."

Piper tapped her glass against Robyn's, seeming to glow with her happiness. "To us and a long, happy future together."

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came to me and I almost _had_ to write it.


End file.
